Sortings and boggarts
by Katherine Sanderson
Summary: Harry potter crossovers where different characters from different fandoms either get sorted or face their worst fears. Not just Fairy tail, but it's the first one that comes up.
1. Sorting fairies

AN: This is going to be a bunch of crossovers with Harry Potter. It's going to be characters from different fandoms either getting sorted or facing their boggarts.

Disclaimer: If it's familiar I don't own it (even if I wish I did)

Enjoy!

* * *

(Fairy tail)

The sorting hat had finished sorting all the first years and was now looking apprehensively at the new "transfer students", the new guards. They had to be sorted too. The sorting hat was nervous, it had never sorted anyone over eleven years old.

Professor McGonagall glanced at her list and called out: "Dragneel, Natsu!"

A boy with pink hair and a huge smile on his face practically bounced up to the hat. He sat down and put the hat on his head rather forcefully.

The sorting hat felt awe at the things this boy had gone through and accomplished, there was no doubt where he belonged, the hat didn't even need to speak with the boy, so after a mere six seconds on the boys head the sorting hat called out: "GRYFFINDOR!"

The red and gold table cheered loudly as Natsu took of the hat and bounced over to them.

McGonagall called out the next name. "Fullbuster, Grey!"

The dark-haired boy without a shirt under his robes walked up calmly and put the hat on.

This boy had gone through just as much as the previous one but he was much harder to place. _Hm, you're certainly brave, but not as reckless as your pink haired friend_. Grey tensed but quickly got over it in favour of mentally snarling at the hat. 'Flame brain is _not_ my friend'.

The sorting hat raised a mental eyebrow. _Oh, but I can see that you think of him that way and he thinks the same of you._ Grey seemed stunned. _Well, it doesn't really matter, I'm here to sort you not to comment on who your friends are. Let's see, you really are brave but you can also be rather cunning when you choose to be. You're loyal but not the most loyal I've seen. You're not really book smart so Ravenclaw is out and I'm not placing you with Mr Dragneel so not Gryffindor either. How about Slytherin?_

Grey shrugged. 'Whatever'.

_Very well then,_ "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table gave a polite applause, or condescending depending on who you asked.

Next was: "Heartfilia, Lucy!"

The young woman was blond and was smiling politely, her poise was that of someone who had either grown up in a prestigious family or worked at a traditional Japanese inn. The sorting hat had seen both.

She lowered the hat gently and tried to sit still but it was obvious that she was uncomfortable. _Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Now let's see here … Oh, you've all been through some rough times haven't you? You're very brave but you always think before taking action … unless someone you love is in danger. You're quite loyal to those you consider family._ Lucy had relaxed a bit and hers mile was less strained now. 'Thank you'.

_You're welcome miss. Now I think you would do best in either Huffelpuff or Ravenclaw, any preferences?_

Lucy thought about it. 'Not really, but I like blue better than yellow, so maybe Ravenclaw?'

The sorting hat chuckled before announcing out loud: "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table gave a polite applause (no matter who you asked).

"Lockser, Juvia!"

_Oh, what do we have here?_ The sorting hat was slightly intimidated by this young woman. He would just have to make sure to never hurt her "Grey-sama". _You're very loyal to Mr Fullbuster but you do not belong in Huffelpuff. I think there's really only one house for you with your ambition, you're rather cunning too._

The sorting hat felt her mind light up. 'You mean you're going to put me with Grey-sama?!'

_Indeed,_ "SLYTHERIN!"

Juvia skipped over to the Slytherin table with hearts in her eyes and sat down beside Grey who she looked at lovingly. The sorting hat gave a mental sigh of exasperation, it felt kind of sorry for Mr Fullbuster.

"Marvell, Wendy!"

The sorting hat regarded the clearly nervous petite girl as she took a hesitant step forward before glancing to Natsu at the Gryffindor table who gave her an encouraging smile. She seemed to steel herself before walking up to the hat as fast as she could without running, not giving herself time to change her mind.

'Hello, Mr Hat?'

_Hello Miss Marvell. Well, you're quite the polite one aren't you, I know just where to put you. You're very brave but your magic is more geared towards support and you're very loyal._ The sorting hat gave a mental smile._ Good luck,_ "HUFFELPUFF!"

Wendy took of the hat and jogged over to the black and yellow table where she was greeted by exited questions from several curious people, mostly second and third years which she tried her best to answer while stuttering.

"McGarden, Levy!"

_Well, there's no doubt about where you should go,_ "Ravenclaw!"

Levy sat down beside Lucy who gave her a hug.

It had finally come to the last person to be sorted and the sorting hat was just glad he didn't have to sort new teachers as well because the new professor of physical self-defence and alternative magic was terrifying. Yes, the sorting hat was definitely glad he didn't have to sort Erza Scarlet.

"Strauss, Lisanna!"

The girl with the short snow white hair seemed to be on the cheery side as she skipped up to the hat excitedly.

_Oh, Brave and loyal are certainly common traits among your guild it seems. Let's see … hm, you're smart, loyal and brave, not so ambitious though so not Slytherin. You seem to harbour some affection for Mr Dragneel._ Lisanna blushed bright red. _How about I'll let you choose between Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor?_

Lisanna thought for a while before making up her mind. 'Huffelpuff'.

The sorting hat was surprised._ Are you sure? I thought you'd want to be in Gryffindor with Mr Dragneel._

'Natsu can manage without me and it's not like I'll never see him, I think Wendy needs someone she knows in her house'

_I see, you are very kind,_ "HUFFELPUFF!"

As professor McGonagall carried it away, the sorting hat congratulated itself on a job well done and wished the guards good luck.


	2. Illogical singing hats and real magic

(Detective Conan)

Hakuba had no idea why he was here. It was illogical. It was impossible it didn't make any sense whatsoever. Yet here he was, standing next to Kuroba who was standing next to the irritating Osakan detective who was standing next to a now twelve year old Edogawa Conan. Hakuba didn't know the last person in their mismatched group, he had only seen her once before the night everything went to hell but she had introduced herself as Haibara Ai and she was obviously Edogawa's friend.

This was ridiculous. They were standing in front of a crowd of school kids who were all staring at them curiously. And not just your average school kids either, no, these were all wizards and witches. Hakuba still hadn't really accepted the existence of magic even after "the night everything went to hell" when KID had found what he was looking for and accidentally cursed them all with magic and eternal life. Actually, they hadn't confirmed that last one yet so it might have been just a rumour like they all hoped.

When all the little kids before them had went off to one of the colour coded tables the headmaster stood up again.

"This year I have the pleasure to announce that we will have guest here at Hogwarts. These guests were not born with magic and received it only recently. It's a new type of magic we have never encountered before and they have agreed to come here to figure out how to use it with the help of our library and our teachers. They will also sit in on some of the classes so they will have to be sorted into houses."

Hakuba almost snorted. It was obvious they were just getting "sorted" because the headmaster was curious.

The headmaster sat down and the deputy headmistress called out: "Edogawa Conan!"

Conan just didn't want to be here. He wasn't as sceptical about the unexplained as Hakuba probably was but he believed that there _was_ an explanation to everything even if it wasn't available. These wizards seemed content to just say it was magic and drop it and that slightly irked him.

The sorting hat picked up on these thoughts. _Well I know where you should go, you have an incredible mind._ Conan tensed.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Conan was slightly unnerved by the many curious eyes, brimming with questions that met him when he sat down at his table.

"Haibara, Ai!"

She walked up to the raggedy old hat with a sceptical but otherwise emotionless expression on her face.

Ai carefully sat the hat down on her head. She had listened to the hat's song and she didn't like it one bit, she didn't want anyone looking through her head, but she didn't have much choice unless she wanted to cause an incident.

_Oh, what a mind! You're exceptionally intelligent! You're rather cunning to and I see some ambition in here as well. Older than you look aren't you? A horrible past, I'm sorry for your loss._ Ai growled. 'Stay out of my memories hat and I won't do something unpleasant to you. Now hurry up and sort me.'

"SLYTERIN!" Ai thought the hat sounded hurried and a little nervous. Most of the people at the green and silver table sneered at her, only a few of the younger students applauded and few of the older kids looked like they wanted to.

"Hakuba, Saguru!"

Like Ai, Hakuba didn't fancy some old hat looking around in his head but wanted to get it over with so he didn't say anything.

_Just like the previous girl, you're very intelligent. It's more the logical type of intelligence though and not so much cunning. You used to have quite the ambition, catching Kaitou KID, but now he's retired._

_Well, it better be,_ "RAVENCLAW!"

Hakuba took off the hat and sat down at the Ravenclaw table, relieved that it was over.

"Hattori, Heiji!"

Heiji threw the hat a suspicious glance before putting it on.

'If you tell anyone what you find in my head no one will find your remains', he thought as soon as the hat sunk down over his eyes. He figured if it could go through his head it would definitely hear that.

_Of course not, I never reveal what I find in someones head._ Heiji relaxed a bit, though he still didn't like it. _You're brave and a little reckless_ ('Hey!'),_ you're just as smart as your friends but not always in the same way. I've decided._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Heiji and Hakuba simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief over not being in the same house. Shinichi was also relieved, Kaito was torn between relieved and disappointed (he kind of wanted to see the sparks fly), Ai didn't care.

And last but most definitely not least, "Kuroba, Kaito!"

And of course Kaito wasn't going to do it the normal way. He disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear sitting on the stool with the hat on. He could see Hakuba put his head in his hands and he smirked.

_Hm, where to put you?_

'Hey, hat-san how old are you?', Kaito interrupted the hat.

_Oh, I've lost count but I'm somewhere in my one-thousands._

'Wow, you must be really wise. Well, I'm in your hands, please don't put me in the same house as Hakuba and Tantei-kun.'

_Oh don't worry, you aren't really Ravenclaw material. You're intellect is used for more cunning tasks. You're ambitious too and Slytherin could use someone to liven things up a bit, besides I'm not putting you with the Weasley twins._

_Good luck in,_ "SLYTHERIN!"

Kaito smirked as he went and sat beside the shrunken scientist, he was going to love convincing her to help him prank Hakuba, just imagine the possibilities. This was going to be fun.


	3. How to freak out the Sorting hat

(Durarara!)

Mikado was fidgeting to his right and Anri was fidgeting to his left, but Kida payed no attention as he was too busy trying not to lose his confidence himself. The reason for this was that they were being stared at by hundreds of school kids, some of them younger, some of them older and some of them the same age as them.

Izaya was smirking, which was unnerving to say the least and Shizou was glaring holes through his head (Izayas not Kidas), beside Shizuo Shinra looked like the world was ending. The adults (in name only) had still been allowed to study at this school because they knew nothing about this exciting new world they had found themselves in. Masaomi wondered though why Shizuo had agreed to come even when he knew Izaya would come too, perhaps he just followed the 'flea' to get a chance to kill him. Right now he seemed to be doing everything he could not to attack the informant and Masaomi was afraid he would snap at any moment.

He redirected his attention to the witch (and that was still hard to wrap his head around. Well, if there were headless motorbike riders and men who could throw vending machines around he supposed this wasn't too far a leap) and the singing, mindreading hat that stood before them as she read the first of their names from the list.

"Heiwajima, Shizuo!"

The blonde stalked up to the hat and shoved it on his head causing the hat to give a yelp at his strength.

The hat had just been on his head for two seconds when it shouted. "GRYFFINDOR!" It sounded slightly urgent.

"Kida, Masaomi!"

He walked confidently up to the hat and dropped it on his head.

_My, you're a tricky one aren't you?_ He jumped slightly at the voice in his head. 'Ah, you must be Sorting hat-san, pleased to meet you!' he replied in his mind in what he thought was a cheery tone.

_You don't really have much confidence in you, do you? But you're very loyal to those you call friends. Hmm, yes, I think Huffelpuff would suit you, maybe even help you. Maybe you will find your confidence in their accepting nature._ "HUFFELPUFF!" And with that the hat was lifted off his head and he skipped over to the cheering table with a wavering smile on his face.

"Kishitani, Shinra!"

Shinra felt misarble. Celty couldn't be here for several reasons but had basically ordered him to go without her. First of all, Celty wasn't human and her lack of head would surely cause panic or at least a disturbance. Second, she would not be able to be sorted, again because of her heedlessness. And third, she already knew of magic and had her own unique kind of it and so didn't need to come here to study. She was still here in Great Britain though and that slightly consoled Shinra. _Very_ slightly.

He placed the hat on his head.

_Well, there's really no contest is there?_ "RAVECLAW!"

'Well, that was fast', Shinra thought as he sullenly walked over to the blue and bronze table. 'If Celty was here she would have surely been sorted into the house for the beautiful'.

"Orihara, Izaya!"

Izaya skipped up to the hat, twirled around once and sat down lowering the hat to his head.

It hadn't even touched his hair before it yelled, sounding frightened. "SLYTHERIN!"

The room went completely silent for a few seconds before murmuring started all around the hall and the green and silver table started clapping hesitantly, looking slightly confused. Izaya laughed in delight and set the hat down again before skipping to said table. He just loved the reactions of humans.

The green clad witch cleared her throat and read the next name.

"Ryuugamine, Mikado!"

The Sorting hat thought the boy looked the epitome of shy and unconfident so when it was placed on top of the boys head the hat was shocked. This boy was the opposite of the Kida boy from earlier. The hat was frozen, this boy, this boy had one of the most cunning minds he had ever had the misfortune to read, the only one who was worse was the man named Izaya but he showed his cunning openly, didn't try to hide it from anyone. This boy was deceiving everyone and not even Izaya Orihara knew to what extent.

So after ten frozen seconds on the boys head he called out his decision. "SLYTHERIN!" And the boy walked over to sit some distance from the smirking Izaya at the Slytherin table, not once breaking character. Everyone in the hall seemed stunned that such an innocent looking boy could be sorted into the house of the snakes.

After a few seconds Minerva McGonagall once again cleared her throat and read the last name of the lisf.

"Sonohara, Anri!"

Anri slowly put on the hat. She could practically feel everyone's eyes on her. She jumped when the hat screamed and quickly took it off. Saika whispered more fervently in her mind than usuall and she supposed that was the source of the hats distress. "Ano, I'm very sorry Sorting hat-san!" she said as she sat the hat down and gave a short apologetic bow. "Gryffindor", the hat muttered weakly.

"Arigatou, Hat-san!" she exclaimed as she hurried over to the red and gold table, her footsteps the only sound in the otherwise silent hall as all the occupants eyes followed her. She felt herself blush at all the attention and tried to become one with the bench as she sat down next to a redheaded girl at the table.

Eventually the headmaster stood up to make his speech as the deputy took the hat away. All Anri could think about was that she hoped the rest of the year wouldn't be as disastrous.

* * *

AN: I put Anri in Gryffindor because she reminds me of Neville in some ways, she's shy but she has a brave side and she has to be brave if she can put up with Saika being in her mind all the time


	4. Diffrences between witches and witches

(Soul Eater)

"Albarn, Maka!"

Maka fidgeted as she walked slowly towards the hat. She was in a hall full of witches, a hall full of enemies. Except they weren't really enemies because this was a different dimension and Shinigami-sama had informed them that these witches were different from the ones they were used to.

_Focus Maka! Just focus on the mission!_ She took a deep breath and put the enchanted, singing hat on her head.

_Well, what do we have here, hm?_ Maka jumped when the hat spoke directly in her mind. _Nervous, are we? No need to worry I won't bite and I won't tell anyone what I see in your head._ Maka still didn't feel comfortable having a hat looking through her head.

_There's plenty of Ravenclaw in you but also a lot of Gryffindor. You relish in knowledge but when it comes down to danger you don't always make the most logical decision. You know what bravery really is, not being fearless but facing your fears and overcoming them. I have a feeling you would get along well with Hermione Granger._ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Minerva McGonagall looked uncertainly at the next name on the list. "Black Star?!" It came out like a question.

"YAHOO!" The blue haired assassin whooped as he bounded up to the hat. "Feel honoured you're going to sit on the head of the great Black Star!" he announced before he shoved the hat down over his eyes.

The hall started whispering. Black, like in the Black family? It couldn't be, right? The Black family currently didn't have any children under seventeen and they certainly didn't have blue hair. Besides, the guy had said Black like a first name. Did that mean that 'Star' was his last name and Professor McGonagall had simply made a mistake? Or was it all his first name and he had no last name?

Black Star grinned as he heard the whole hall whisper about him. _Confident little bugger, aren't you? You're fairly easy to place. You have courage and you're loyal but your most outstanding trait is your ambition. You can also be cunning when you want to be. Better be,_ "SLYTHERIN!"

"YAHOO!" Black Star jumped up and just remembered to put the hat down before speeding off to the green and silver table. The entirety of Slytherin looked horrified, including the head of house and Minerva would probably have laughed if she wasn't so stunned. She cleared her throat and looked down on her list again, only to stop and reread the next name at least ten times before deciding that it wasn't going to change.

"Death the Kid!" She called, resigned.

Kid took careful steps up to the sorting hat, making sure that each step was equally long, trying not to think about having the entirely unsymmetrical hat on his head. He had to do it, for the mission and Liz had given him a pep talk while the others were being sorted. At least the dining hall was mostly symmetrical.

He kept his face neutral (with great difficulty) as he gently placed the abomination on his head, hoping this would be over with quickly.

_Hmm, you're certainly smart and you're very loyal, just like the previous ones. You're brave but it doesn't really define you and you don't really have any ambitions. I think you would feel most comfortable in, _"RAVENCLAW!"

_Thankfully short_, Kid thought as he took of the hat and went over to the blue and bronze table.

"Evans, Soul!" Minerva was thankful that it was at least somewhat more normal than the two previous names.

Soul grumbled at the use of his real last name but the murderous glare Maka sent him from the Gryffindor table kept him from protesting out loud.

_Oh, so you're a weapon in human form, a scythe to be precise._ Soul tensed underneath the totally uncool hat. _Hmm, you're brave and very loyal. Not much in the way of intelligence._ The hat must have felt his temper rising because he quickly added, _At least not in the way of book smarts._ That, Soul couldn't deny._ You're not very ambitious either beyond becoming a death scythe and protecting you're meister, oh you're pretty protective of her, aren't you?_ He flushed. _ I've made my decision._ "HUFFELPUFF!"

That was both cool and uncool. Cool because yellow and black were the colours of his favourite jacket, they had sort of become _his_ colours. Uncool because he didn't get to be with either Maka or Black Star.

"Gorgon, Crona!"

The Sorting hat didn't know what to expect of the androgynous … person with pink hair, but it certainly wasn't what it got.

The teenagers mind was remarkably blank with an echo of someone else's thoughts resounding through it, a much cockier someone, it was adding an erie quality to the already unique mind. But the hat weren't there to sort the additional mind, it was there to look through Crona Gorgon's mind and no one else's.

From what the Sorting hat could pick up Crona was incredibly uncertain and nervous. Crona was not cunning or ambitious, not Ravenclaw-intelligent or especially eager to learn, at least not for the purpose of learning. Crona _wanted_ to be more things than the teenager actually _was_. Crona wanted to be loyal, but were scared and manipulated fairly easily, Crona wanted to be hardworking and Brave but wouldn't allow himself/herself (?) to be.

'A-ano?' A small uncertain voice said (well, thought).

_Ah, yes! As I see it you need to get a chance to grow without Maka pushing you, therefore, I think you would grow most in,_ "HUFFELPUFF!"

"Nakastukasa, Tsubaki!" Professor McGonagall stumbled a little over the name, pronouncing it slightly wrong.

'Hajimemashite Hat-san, yoroshiku-onegaishimasu*,' Tsubaki thought as she put on the Sorting hat.

The hat chuckled inside her mind. _My, a polite one aren't you? Let's see, well there is really only one place for you isn't there? Very loyal and accepting, and hard working too. Not much ambition or recklessness here, and though you don't mind it, you don't study for the sake of studying._ "HUFFELPUFF!"

'Arigatou, Hat-san*,' Tsubaki gave a gentle, mental smile and the hat seemed to smile back at her, or at least that was the feeling she got.

The rest of the names were back on fully normal territory again and Minerva regained what had slipped of her composure.

"Thompson, Elizabeth!"

Liz was shaking in her boots. There were ghosts in the entire hall.

'No! Don't think about that! Think about Patty! And Kid! And Patty! Deep breaths! And now there's going to be a mindreading hat at the top of your head! No! Don't ... !'

She took one last deep breath before carefully placing the hat on her (beautiful) hair.

_You're not very brave, are you?_

"Iiiiih!" Liz jumped and almost tore the hat off to then rush out of the room, as far away from all this as possible, but she was too scared to move.

_Well, not Gryffindor, that's for sure. Not Slytherin either, you're not ambitious or cunning. You're not overly intelligent either. You_ are _loyal though, especially to your sister and the young Shinigami. I hope you will do well in,_ "HUFFELPUFF!"

Liz gratefully tore off the hat and ran to the black and yellow table, afterwards when she had calmed down all she could think was that those were really not her colours.

McGonagall refrained from sighing in relief when she reached the final name on the list.

"Thompson, Patricia!"

Patty laughed as she walked up to the funny singing hat.

At the Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff tables respectively, Kid and Liz sighed. They both knew there was only one house Patty could end up in. She wasn't smart, she wasn't ambitious or especially cunning and though she was loyal, she wasn't exactly hard-working.

Sure enough, a loud "GRYFFINDOR!" was soon called through the hall and Patty skipped off to the correct table.

"Patty," Liz whimpered miserably.

Death the Kid sighed. This was an unfavourable situation for all of them. The only weapon and meister pair that were in the same house was Crona and Ragnarok. This mission did not start out well.

* * *

Hajimemashite = Nice to meet you.

Yoroshiku-onegaishimasu = it's hard to translate but I think it's something along the lines of "please take care of me" or "I'm in your hands" (unless I'm mixing things up in my head.

Arigatou = Thank you.


End file.
